warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Loners
Archives Archive I Join again (I just can't get enough loners lol) May I join with Gabby, a ginger and white she-kit? And Alicelisabetta (long names haha), a black she-kit with green eyes? 17:46, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure 18:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ANOTHER loner April, a black she-kit with lime green eyes...? 16:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) lol you have so many loners. Sure :3 Fez 16:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a loner :3 May I join as Blue, a blue-grey tom with blue eyes? 00:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course~ I'll add him to the allegiances. 00:22, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Ack, forgot to add someone in. XP I forgot to make Blue's foster mother. Derp. :P Russet, a red-brown rogue she-cat with green eyes. 01:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course~ 01:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ohlook leaffles wants to join again lol can i make two cats named Shia and Nya? /toomanylonersformeeee http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg 19:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can. 19:46, November 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks 8D 20:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I tried to join this wiki once and forgot about it So can I make two loners named Lorelei and Izorpo? Lorelei would be a silver tortosieshell she-cat, and Izorpo a black tomcat. Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 16:17, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Of course. 17:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Join? Can I be a rouge named Falcon, a dusty brown male with one green eye?Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can. 21:50, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Join Can I join Smokey as a rouge.---Dove's song (talk) 06:55, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Yes you may ouo. 15:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) join? Can I join with these two? Anders - a ginger tom with blue eyes. Michelle - a black she-cat with pale green/hazel eyes. Mitchers (talk) Sure Cha Cha Real Smooth 〜(^∇^〜）（〜^∇^)〜 (talk) 23:51, April 20, 2014 (UTC)Ospreypaw Hi! Hello! I'm new here, and could I join with Morag? She is a very pretty, silver tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes? Tamed Demon (talk) Yep, add her in to the Allegiance as a Rogue of a Loner! Wolfy could probably foster her, but he's a bit young, and he owns multiple dogs. x.x Welcome! 14:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Join? Could I join with Volken, a large bengal (type of cat) tom cat. He is brown with black stripes and spots. He also has yellow eyes. This means WAR 00:19, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Yep, add him in! 00:22, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Join? Could I join with Adalen Demetris (formal name). Adalen is a she with dappled with brown, black, white, ginger and tabby patches with yellow eyes. (i credit sorrel with help on the name and colors) This means WAR 20:52, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead mate c: — Sat Aug 23 21:18 Join? May I please join with Bramblethorn, a dark brown loner tom? As well as Puddlekit, a light gray tabby she-kit loner? Thanks!CloudpooltheBrave (talk) 13:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can! 22:22 Mon Nov 17 Mountain Will he be Rising's adoptive father? Patch (talk) 18:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Join? (Sorry if I messed up in my request ^^; I haven't been part of a wiki in a while) Adrasteia - pale grey she-cat with darker grey points and light green eyes. Opalfyre (talk)